мι ωιѕн
by Sumi-x
Summary: [ONESHOT].[U.A].[ITACHIxSAKURA].[SUMMARY ADENTRO].[RxR, onegai!].


**A**nime: **Naruto -UNIVERSO ALTERNO- ONESHOT-**

**P**areja: **ITA/SAKU**

**D**isclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personaje me pertenecen**, si no, como siempre digo, seria un desastre **XD**

**S**ummary: **Una princesa condenada a vivir en su oscuro destino, la frialdad la caracteriza, pero ella no eligio que fuera de esa manera...**

_Perdon si hay algun error o horror de ortografía; y se que es muy corto, pero, me salio asi _**XD**

**T**itulo:

**''My wish''  
**_Mi deseo  
by Sumi-x_

Su semblante era serio y frió, inexpresivo en cuanto a sus ojos y casi sin sentimiento alguno reflejado mas que la tristeza enmarcada en su mirada verde esmeralda, sin ese brillo especial que cuando niña perdió al darse cuenta del mundo a su alrededor, ojos tapados por una invisible nube de promesas y sueños rotos que en mil pedazos esparcidos en la nada se quedaron.

Dos ninjas AMBU enmascarados y vestidos con sus respectivos atuendos irrumpieron en la calma y silencio de aquella habitación, a paso lento y pausado se acercaron a la _princesa _de aquel viejo palacio, ella se limito a observarlos de reojo acomodándose en su asiento típico de una reina o un rey, dorado, puede que a causa del oro por el cual era cubierto, con terciopelo rojo por la parte de dentro y decorado con infinidad de símbolos y brillantes joyas, pero eso a ella no le interesaba, ella era solo una princesa, quería ser solo una persona comun y corriente, odiaba su posición y odiaba con todo su corazón haber nacido con sangre_ real_.

-Sakura-hime, hoy es su cumpleaños, su padre, nos encomendó la tarea de cumplir con sus deseos-

Ah, eso, lo recordó, este día era su cumpleaños, otro año mas en ese calvario que tenia de vida, cada año era lo mismo, sus padres, _su real majestad_, como a menudo se les dirigían, enviaban gente a cumplir con cada uno de sus caprichos, así fuese asesinar a cada persona del reino, ellos lo harían, sin pensarlo ni meditarlo, despues de todo tenían el consentimiento de los reyes de KONOHA para llevarlo a cabo, lo único que se le tenia prohibido pedir era lo que quizás ella mas anhelaba en el mundo, su libertad…

¿Qué pediría por sus 17 años?, lo pensó algún tiempo de gutural silencio total, el año anterior se había tratado de un festival el cual duro tres días y sus noches, al cual por supuesto, ella no asistió, no es que se lo tenia prohibido ni mucho menos, mientras no saliera de los limites del palacio, podria salir, pero había una razon: no soportaba ver a la gente…

…envidia, quizás;

Ladeo un poco el rostro hacia su derecha observando al shinobi que anteriormente le había hablado, el cual era el mas alto de los dos, en el momento, este hizo una leve reverencial al igual que su compañero, bajo la cabeza de inmediato, sintió un escalofrió al tener esa mirada llena de vació fija en el, nunca antes la había visto en persona, pocos eran aquellos que tenían acceso directo a la realeza, y si los rumores eran ciertos, no quería ser el quien lo averiguase, y es que, recordó en esos momentos el consejo dado por un criado del reino '_nunca la mires a los ojos, puede llevarte a la muerte_', y no entendía, como ella podría ser tan fría, el echo de que cualquiera que la mirase directamente por mas de una fracción de segundo pagaría las consecuencias de su ineptitud.

Y es que a ella le divertía ver el miedo en sus rostros, cuando estos no eran cubiertos por unas mascaras, aunque de todos modos podía sentirlo, el nerviosismo, las ganas de alejarse de ese lugar, alejarse de ella como _todos,_ el saber que con una mera seña de su mano, su compañero, así fuese su hermano o su mejor amigo podría asesinarlo en el acto y sin mostrar represaría, el pensar en lo sanguinaria que podía llegar a ser esa chica, le helaba la sangre a mas de uno…

Y lo era, era sanguinaria, puede que a causa de la soledad a la que estaba condenada a vivir, el sufrimiento y los años de tristeza y soledad vividos, la oscuridad total sin importar cuanto este brillando el sol afuera, una manera de desquitarse, culpando a inocentes que nada tenían que ver de su dolor, por puro capricho como muchos lo habían catalogado, no importaba, lo era y punto final.

-quiero verlo…-

Los dos shinobis escucharon atentos al pedido de su princesa, lejos de entender a lo que se refería, se miraron incógnitos tras los agujeros de sus mascaras en busca de una respuesta en el otro, la cual nunca llego…

Sakura, se levanto de su asiento, por así llamarlo, mas parecido a un trono el cual un rey o reina debe ocupar, caminando a paso lento hacia los miembros de AMBU con sus manos entrelazadas delante de su cuerpo, su cabello moviéndose levemente a cada paso, y haciendo eco en todo el lugar al contacto del taco de sus zapatos con el piso adornado de finos azulejos blancos, cubiertos con una angosta alfombra que cruzaba la habitación desde el _trono_ hacia la pared de frente, la cual daba a la única fuente de luz del lugar, una ventana cerrada y con cortinas blancas.

Se detuvo justo en frente de ellos, de aquellos ninjas bien entrenados y de confianza para el reinado, de otra manera no estarían en ese lugar, estos, a su vez permanecían con la vista perdida en cualquier punto que no fuera su princesa, tomo entre sus blancas manos el rostro del mas alto de los dos shinobis, obligándolo a verla, y pudo notar tras los orificios de la mascara de perro unos ojos cafés, haciéndole recorrer una gota de sudor por la frente, respiro con calma, intentando apaciguar su acelerado corazón que pedía alejarse de ahí, pero no podía, tenia ordenes.

-…a Itachi, lo traerán¿verdad?-

Aquello mas que a pregunta había sonado a orden, su voz era decidida y sin flaquear se mantuvo expectante a que su _deseo_, como ellos lo habían nombrado, fuera cumplido sin importarle lo que tuvieran que hacer aquellos shinobis para llevarlo hasta ella, el AMBU asintió y ella lo soltó dándose la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a ambos ninjas, sintió una leve ventisca al momento en que estos dos se retiraron por la puerta, una mueca difícilmente parecida a una sonreía cruzo sus labios, y es que,

Aun había una luz a lo lejos iluminando su tétrica oscuridad;

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------X**

Se mantenía arrodillado en una pierna y la otra levemente flexionada y en esta descansaba su brazo derecho, en forma de una reverencia respetuosa hacia quien tenia en frente, hacia ya bastante tiempo desde que había entrado al lugar y se mantenía en la misma posición, con la cabeza en lo bajo esperando a algún movimiento de ella, la princesa se encamino hacia el con su semblante siempre serio pero vagamente relajado, llego hasta el shinobi y algunos segundos pasaron de puro silencio antes de que ella se arrodillara frente a el para esta a su altura, poco le interesaba que su tan caro y fino vestido de seda pueda arruinarse, o que su trabajado peinado se decidiera un poco, simplemente, aquello no era de su incumbencia en lo mas mínimo, una lagrima se le había escapado, hacia tanto que no lloraba, pero odiaba la forma tan fría y distante que aquel joven tenia de tratarla, siendo esa también su manera de actuar para con los demás, pero el era diferente…

Acerco dudosamente ambas manos a la mascara de AMBU del shinobi, retirándola con sumo cuidado, unos ojos rojos con tres pequeñas aspas moviéndose a un lado en concreto le devolvieron la mirada, el silencio era su único acompañante, una suave caricia en la mejilla, tenia tanto sin verlo, luego un leve beso en los labios y pudo volver a sentir el amor que solo se había guardado para él.

…en su camino se vio una luz, se sintió libre como nunca;

Y la razon había sido simple, aunque dicen algunos que el amor no tiene razon, y puede que estén en lo cierto, la manera en la que lo había conocido, en un viaje a otras tierras donde el debía escoltarla junto a un escuadrón entero de AMBU, una noche fría de invierno el la cual partieron rumbo a su destino en la que el nunca la dejo sola en ningún momento resguardándola del peligro, la manera en que la había conquistado, tan sutil y casi sin esfuerzo haciéndola presa de red, atrapándola en algo que nunca había sentido, atrapándola en un sentimiento confuso, puede que sea esa la única razon…

…errónea, según sus padres, capricho, aseguraron; amor, le gritaba su corazón;

…tenía prohibido verlo, pero, ese era su _deseo;_

Y lo sentía, el también la quería tanto como ella, la amaba, se lo había dicho, incluso jurado por su vida, prometiéndole que nunca se olvidaría de aquel sentimiento, y ella no pudo hacer mas que creer en cada una de sus palabras y albergar en su corazón una ultima esperanza…

Abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con su verdadera mirada, de un color negro tan oscuro como la noche misma, zafiros, hermosos, una sonrisa se surco sus labios, nuevamente había sonreído, o intentado hacerlo, y hubiera querido abrazarlo en ese mismo momento y pedirle que no se fuera y se quedara con ella, pero; la puerta se abrió dejando ver a cinco personas, cuatro de ella shinobis, el otro, un hombre bastante viejo, por lo que parecía, y de cabello blanco a causa de la vejez, vestido con finas ropas, era indudable, aquel hombre era el rey de aquel lugar, la pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior cerrando los ojos con pesadez y volviendo a abrirlos en el acto, dio un suspiro profundo, si bien tenia prohibido ver al moreno, era el futuro líder de su clan, no entendía porque no lo aceptaban¿Por qué¿acaso había una razon que desconocía?, en ningún momento se negó a apartar la vista de Itachi…

Aquel hombre de sangre azul observo con detenimiento la escena, una expresión de desapruebo cruzo por su rostro ya envejecido, ladeo el rostro hacia uno de los shinobis y asintió con la cabeza, a su vez este le hizo una seña al resto del escuadrón, seguramente aquel era el líder y el cual dictaba las ordenes, los otros tres se encaminaron hacia la

Dos de los ninja obligaron al pelinegro a levantarse tomándolo uno de cada brazo sin nada de cortesía pero tampoco, sin recibí objeción del seguramente ya ex-miembro de AMBU, mientras que el otro, con una reverencia tomo suavemente por el brazo a la pelirrosa incitándola a levantarse del piso, esta estiro el brazo en un vano intento de alcanzar a su _amado_ el cual ya era encaminado fuera del lugar, intento soltarse de su agresor haciendo un movimiento algo brusco y este hizo aun mas fuerte agarre sosteniéndola por ambos brazos, soltó otra lagrima, vio la sorpresa en el rostro de su padre y luego que nuncio el ceño, no le dio importancia, dirigió nuevamente la mirada a Itachi, este la observo por sobre su hombro y le sonrió antes de desaparecer junto a los otros shinobis.

Sonrió a sabiendas de que quizás sea la ultima vez que la viese y eso era porque entendía las consecuencias de sus actos y de no tener cuidado en sus acciones, y estaba dispuesto apagar incluso el precio mas alto.

Finalmente se vio liberada de aquel ninja AMBU, su vista estaba nublada por la constancia de las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, se dejo caer de rodillas en la alfombra de terciopelo rojo con sus manos soportando su peso frente a ella y la cabeza baja mientas sus sollozos eran lo único audible en la habitación…

…aquello no era justo, no lo era, nunca lo había sido¿es que sus padres no tenían corazón?, de todos modos a ellos nunca le importo, de todos modos, _los separaron_.

**F**in  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------X**  
**E**n realidad no se en que estaba pensando cuando escribi esto, no podia dormir y me puse a escribir en un cuaderno -cosa no muy normal en mi, odia hacer eso- y me salio este 'intento' de DRAMA, bueno, es mi primer _ITACHIxSAKURA_, realmente esta pareja nunca antes habia llamado mi atencion **..U**, en fin, seguimos con las parejas imposibles! **XD** ¿ahora que seguira? -se queda pensando- mejor me largo.

_**¿me dejaras un review?**_


End file.
